


Let Me Show You (How Much I Love You)

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [7]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Hotel, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, Marriage, Met Gala, Missionary Position, New York City, Party, Sex, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, fight, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and Rebecca attend the MET Gala in NYC. During the party Rebecca lets her jealousy get the best of her and Tom comforts her and shows her just how much he loves her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after listening to he song Salted Wounds by Sia. Enjoy!

“Jesus, I look horrible” I whisper to myself as I touch up my makeup in the restroom. Tom and I flew to New York City, where he had a couple of interviews, and of course, had to attend the MET Gala. I don’t necessarily hate going to these parties, it’s just I always feel out of place with all these beautiful women running around. The hardest part is that these women throw themselves at my husband… in front of my face. Thank god Tom can see right through them, but I still get worried that one day one women could walk into his life and… well… I don’t even want to think about it. I take a deep breath, put my makeup back into my clutch, fix my dress, and head back out to the party. 

As I turned the corner, I see my husband dancing his ass off. Watching that man cut lose always brings a smile to my face, and as I stand there watching him my smile slowly fades as I notice a beautiful blond rubbing up against him both smiling at each other…. Suddenly it hit me, that beautiful blond is Taylor Swift. My stomach turns sour and I immediately turn and leave the room. 

I stand in the hallway with tears filling my eyes. How the hell can I compete with fucking Taylor Swift? I try to compose myself and after a couple of minutes I walk back into the ballroom heading straight to the table. 

“Darling! Where have you been? You are missing quite a party” Tom says with a laugh and pulling me into an embrace. 

“Tom I want to go.” I state without hesitation. 

Tom’s bright smile turns into a concerned face. 

“Honey, the real party hasn’t even begun yet! And besides I haven’t even got to dance with you.” He says rubbing my shoulders. 

I don’t know if it was the alcohol that I consumed earlier, jealousy or maybe just my hormones, but the sadness turned to pure anger… 

“Dance with me? Why don’t you go ask your friend Taylor, I am sure she’d love to.” I said glaring at him. 

“What?” He says moving his hands away looking at me confused. 

“I saw you two dancing together and the way you looked at each other, don’t let me get in the way. I am going back to the hotel and maybe I should get my own room so you can have some privacy in case you two wanna fuck later…” I said with venom and turned and walked away from Tom, who just stood their completely stunned.

I barely made it out the door when Tom ran up behind me and grabbed my arm.

“Let go of me!” I try pulling from his grip but it’s to no use and he pulls me to the side out of public view.

“Rebecca what in the hell as gotten into you.” He says letting go of my arm but corners me so that I can’t escape.

I say nothing and lean into his chest and start crying. My god! What is wrong with me? Tom wraps me up in his arms and just holds me. After a couple of minutes I break away from our embrace and stare into his blue eyes.

“I am so sorry Tom.” I say wiping my tears from my eyes. “I just get so scarred that one day you are going to find someone who can offer you so much more than I ever can.” I say wiping more tears from my face.

“Oh, my god love. Why would you ever think that? You are the love of my life. Waking up every day to your beautiful face is the only thing that gets me through the day. I would do anything just to see that smile on your face. Don’t you ever doubt for a second that I don’t love you or need you. please don’t compare yourself to those women… they are nothing compared to you. Tom says with a tear in his eyes and he pulls me in for another embrace.

“Come on love lets go home.” He pulls me to his side and we walk valet to retrieve our car.

Our trip to the hotel is silent and within minutes we are finally in our room.

Without saying a word, Tom pulls me to the bedroom and stands in front of me. “Let me show you just how much I love you.” he leans forwards and gives me passionate kiss.  
He breaks the kiss and walks behind me, his fingers sliding from my neck down the opening of my dress to the zipper. Slowly he slides the zipper down reveling my lace bra and panty set. Once he finishes the zipper, he lets my dress fall to the floor and his hands work their way back up my body, giving light kisses along the way. Tom walks to my front again grabs my left hand and kisses my wedding rings. Letting go of my hand he drops to his knees and grabs my ankle, he lifts my foot to take my shoe off and repeats the process with the other. Still on his knees he grabs my hips pulls me forward to kiss my belly.

“This my dear, is the only belly I want to carry my babies.” He says with smiles into my belly and kisses it again. I take my hand and run it through his soft curls.

His fingers move to the band of my panties and slowly start to pull them down. After I am exposed he leans forward and kisses my pubic area and I moan. He moves my thigh over his shoulder, “these thighs are the only thighs I want wrapped around my neck.” He says and slowly starts kissing from my knee up and final ends on my clit. I look down at him and I watch as he dives into my cunt like it’s the last meal he’ll ever have. My head falls back, moaning loudly, and my hands grips into his hair tighter which causes Tom to grunt. Tom continues to suck and lick at my clit until I reach my climax, he holds my hips to keep me up until I come back down from my high. He stands back up strips off his clothes, pushes me on the bed, spreads my legs, and crawls between them resting his full naked weight on top of me. I love the feeling of his body on top of mine.

He kisses me once more and reaches between our bodies and lines his massive erection up with my entrance and slowly slides in. We both moan slightly until he is fully inside me. He doesn’t move and just stares at me.

“Do you feel this? Only you… only you can make me feel this way.” He says and slowly starts to move in and out of me.

“Oh… I feel it! It’s so good.” I moan into his chest.

Tom continues to fuck me at a slow pace. I need him to go faster.

“Tom. Faster. Baby I need you to go faster.” I cry to him.

“Not tonight. I want you to feel every lit bit of my love.” He says pulling out me and thrusting back in.

“God I love your cunt. The way it tastes, the way it smells, the way it feels around my cock.” He punctuates each phrase with a thrust. To hear things like that come out of his mouth just makes me moan even louder. Tom licks his finger tips and then moves it down between our bodies and starts torturing my clit.

“Come on baby come for me…” Tom grunted. I can tell he wanted to go faster but was restraining himself. So, I decided to take control over from here and I pushed Tom off me, pushed him on his back, and climb on top.

“I’m not going to come until you come with me.” I breath out between my grinding and thrusting.

“Oh fuck. That’s it. Fucking ride me baby” Tom says through clenched teeth with eyes screwed shut.

I grab Tom’s hand and move down to my clit. He starts circling his thumb around and within a second I come immediately setting of Tom’s we both moan and grunt as we finish  
our climaxes. After we finish I roll of Tom and without say a word we both drift off to sleep.

***********

The next morning, I roll over and cuddle into Tom’s side. His little snores make me giggle and I kiss his chest which wakes him. He moves a stray hair out of my face.

“Are you feeling better this morning?” he says with a yawn and rolls over so that we are both face to face. I take my head and run it down his face and lean in to give him a kiss.

“Yes I am. I am so sorry. I think it may have be all that alcohol that I drank playing tricks on me.” I smile

“I don’t care what it was. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything on this plant and I would never do anything that would betray you or our marriage.” He says quietly taking a hold of my hand.

“I know you wouldn’t and same for me my love. We both put too much time and effort into this thing.” We both laugh!

“How about some breakfast?” I mumble

“How about we continue our fun from last night?” He laughs and rolls on top of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to here some feedback!! :)


End file.
